


where they ought to be

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2017 [28]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hugging and Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sansa cannot quite believe her happiness to be true, yet it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> C'est fini! *throws confetti* 
> 
> So, I'm ending this Femslash february with a fic which might fit into my Starcrossed-verse, or not, who knows. (I am going to write the sequel to that verse, when I have the time.)
> 
> I know I've yet to answer to all the lovely comments I've gotten and not yet answered to, I'm getting to it. Work has eaten life and leisure, sadly. (As evidences today, when I'm looking at work-hour 10 right at it's ugly mug, grrr...) Anyway, thank you to all who commented and told me how they liked the fics I wrote this February!*big hugs to all* I endeavour to write more femslash, and not write it mainly just during Femslash February.
> 
> A cottage on the cliffs was rather popular and I really enjoyed writing it this month, there might be more instalments (I actually got an idea about a sequel comprised of diary entries and letters. Just shows how I've been thinking about Dracula again, le sigh.)
> 
> September 2017 edit:  
> This fic has now been officially included in the Starcrossed verse series. I am brainstorming & writing the chapter fic, which is set during the summer after Margaery graduates. This comes after that.

Sansa cries as she realizes that it’s happening,  _ has happened _ , she has a future with Margaery on her side, the truth of it sings in her bones, wraps around her finger, drapes over Margaery’s shoulders, is present in the words they had just exchanged, the lines of the letter hastily showed into Sansa’s pocked. 

 

‘Am I dreaming?’ she has to ask, voice muffled into Margaery’s unruly hair as they hug each other close, catching at each other quick and almost desperate, although they had not been apart for that long.

 

Hogwarts stands proud and inviting in the distance, beckoning Sansa beneath its roof, behind its stone walls, to come and finish her education. Yet this, here, in her arms, this is infinitely more exciting, a bigger part of her life than Hogwarts can ever be. This is Margaery and their lives being interwoven together.

 

‘No, you’re not,’ Margaery tells her, sweeping her into a kiss, passionate and careless, giddy with love and happiness, drunk on hopes of a bright future, a together-future.. 

 

The bright, brilliant September sun catches on the rings on their fingers, the lazy winds drifts past them, carrying the sound of their delighted laughter as they share mirth and tears of joy, both where they ought to be.

 

Together. 


End file.
